dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons (Midnightverse)
Demons are the Original Devils that were created by the Archangel Lucifer by splitting off and twisting her own energy. They are referred to as Progenitor. In modern day, demons have become a catch-all term for any being that was created by Lucifer rather than a title wielded by the Original 72, the Extra Demon Progenitors, and the Seven Prime Demons. Characteristics All demons have human-like appearances with the exception of the bat-like wings that appear on their backs whenever they are in use. Unlike their descendants, demons have two forms: a physical form, a spirit form, and a true form. In their physical form, Demons appear as stated before. They can also change their appearance to appear as someone else. In their spirit form, they appear as a long, slender funnel of black smoke. Like their descendants, Demons use an energy known as Miasma which is the counterpart to the angelic energy which is referred to as Grace. It is this energy that makes them vulnerable to Holy attacks as well as holy water and holy artifacts. Demons possess a true form unlike their devil descendants who only possess a human form. A demon’s true form is different for every demon. Any lesser being who gazes upon a demon’s true form experiences varying effects from utter terror to insanity. The defining characteristic of a demon is that their true eye color is their normal eye color with a black sclera. Beings that are possessed by most demons have completely black eyes. Types of Demons The Seven Prime Demons lllilll.jpg|Lilith, Lord of Wrath|link=Lilith (Midnightverse) satanachia.jpg|Satanachia, Lord of Pride Smug fly lord.jpg|Beelzebub, Lord of Gluttony|link=Beelzebub Asmo.png|Asmodeus, Lord of Lust|link=Asmodeus (Midnightverse) levi.png|Leviathan, Lord of Envy Mammon.png|Mammon, Lord of Greed Belphegor.jpg|Belphegor, Lord of Sloth The Prime Demons are seven immensely powerful demons created by Lucifer herself. These demons are the most powerful demons to ever exist prior to the existence of Super Devils like Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub however, even among their ranks, there are anomalies. Commonly referred to as the Seven Cardinal Sins, these demons were the original rulers of Hell prior to the deaths of some of their members and the disappearance of others. The Prime Demons, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus had their names and positions passed down as titles while Satanachia's descendants took on Lucifer's name after she was presumed dead after the war. Lilith's failure to name an heir to her name lead her name to being left out. Belphegor and Mammon also suffered similar fates with their houses being relegated to Extra Demon Clans rather than being a ruling family. The Original 72 The Original 72 are the demons who are the first of their houses and the progenitors of the current 72 Pillars of Hell. Some famous members are Gremory, Sitri, and Zekram Bael who is touted to be the most powerful among the 72. Cambion The offspring of a demon and other species, mostly humans. Cambions are considered to be abominations by some demons. Cambions possess common demonic abilities and are immune to some demonic weaknesses such as Holy Water and low-level demonic warding. Faustian Demons Commonly referred to as Crossroads Demons. These demons are mostly summoned by humans to grant wishes in exchange for their souls. Crossroads Demons can be summoned at a crossroads by burying a picture of yourself, a bone of a black cat, and a bottle of milk from a black cow. Hellhounds Hellhounds are demonic beasts that take the form of wolves or dogs. They cannot be perceived by most humans and can only be perceived by the supernatural. These demons boast large levels of physical strength and can easily tear apart their prey. Hellhounds are usually sent by their Faustian Demon masters to retrieve souls of those that have made deals and drag them back to Hell. Spectra Spectra are souls that have been damned to Hell and twisted into a former shell of their humanity. Spectra are cruel and destructive and can be as powerful as some common demons. Spectra, however, cannot interact with the Physical World as in the end, they are just intangible spirits. In order to interact with the Physical World, Spectra must possess a vessel. Notable Demons *Lilith *Satanachia † *Leviathan † *Asmodeus *Beelzebub *Belphegor † *Mammon † *Gremory *Sitri *Phenex *Cain *Alastor Notable Cambion *Ruby *Issei Hyoudou *Lily Hofferson-Hyoudou *Tsukune Aono *Ichika Orimura *Murayama Inori *Lance McCarthy Trivia *The fact that a demon's true form can potentially drive one insane was inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos. Category:Fanon Demons Category:CrimsonSOng